Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 6
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Esad Ribic | Quotation = We're going in to kill Father. We're going in to kill the future. | Speaker = Fantomex | StoryArc = Deathlok Nation | StoryTitle1 = Deathlok Nation (Chapter Two) | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Esad Ribic | Inker1_1 = John Lucas | Colourist1_1 = Matt Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jody Leheup | Synopsis1 = The Deathlok superheroes have secured the World. Now, all what's left is to kill Fantomex. Spider-Man Deathlok grabs on to E.V.A. but is slammed to the ground to face Fantomex. After managing to kill Spider-Man, fantomex teams up with the original Deathlok to recover the World. Meanwhile, Psylocke privately confesses to a simulation of Captain Britain about the new X-Force and their activities. Her simulated brother admits that though he doesn't agree with their methods, he understands. Back in the Alps, though Fantomex and Deathlok recover the World and take Captain America prisoner, they are pursued by Deathlok versions of X-Force. After evading their foes, they join up with the real X-Force. They then hook up Cap to E.V.A.'s computer and get through to the real Cap, who explains that in his future, someone named Father instigated Operation Deathlok; all superheroes were converted into Deathloks because it was determined that they've become judge, jury and executioner and thus, could not be handled. In making Earth's mightiest heroes their cyborg slaves, Cap claims that utopia was ushered in. That was until Apocalypse came in, giving cause for the Deathloks to be sent back. Angel is confused, as they killed Apocalypse in their present. Cap insists that while timelines change, all Deathloks everywhere are constantly updated. Fantomex refuses to believe it, seeing that if they can stop Father, then they prevent this from happened. As soon as Cap reveals that Father in hidden in the World, X-Force's cyborg dopplegangers start firing on E.V.A. In the midst of the commotion, Deadpool tries to stop Cap from committing suicide but is too late. X-Force then touches down in the middle of the Sahara, intent on expanding the World and kill Father. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed classic or heroes-Deathlok Races & Species: * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = “DEATHLOK NATION,” PART 2 Buried deep, sequestered under a million years of unnatural evolution, Father, architect of The World, has a solution to the relentless and fruitless super human conflict that has left the Earth teetering on the brink of destruction. The Deathlok virus will spread, acclimate and control them all. In order to protect Earth’s heroes from the Deathlok virus, X-Force must kill The World’s Father, and his perfect future with him. But should they? How many people would a hero allow to die to ensure worldwide utopia? | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Uncanny X-Force #6 at Comic Vine }}